Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)
This list of frequently asked questions is complied from the in-game Lords Mobile Game Guide. Gameplay What can I expect in Lords Mobile? Lords Mobile is a MMO strategy game with players from all over the globe. In the game, players are the rulers of their Turf. Players have to work to develop their Turf, expand their Castle, raise their army, and compete against others. Players can choose to join a Guild, and work together with guild mates to further their goals. How do I protect my Turf? Activate a Shield to protect your Turf from attacks. While it is active, the Shield will ensure that your Turf cannot scouted or attacked by other players. You can also send your troops to the Shelter. If your Turf is attacked, troops in the Shelter will not be harmed. Troops can also be sent to a guild mate who is shielded as a Garrison or Reinforcements. How can I check or move to other Kingdoms? Tap the Kingdom Map button located on the bottom left corner to go to the Kingdom Map, then tap on the globe button to go to the World Map. Tap on a Kingdom to check out its Kingdom Map. Tap on an empty tile and select Relocate or Migrate to transfer your Turf. Players can only move to a Kingdom where migration is restricted if it is older than their home Kingdom. New players can use a Novice Relocator to transfer their Turf to another Kingdom. The Novice Relocator can only be used at Castle Level 5 or lower, and within 7 days after starting the game. After this point, players must use a Migration Scroll to transfer their Turf to another Kingdom. How can I get more Gems? * Join a Guild for the first time * Open Guild Gifts * Open the Mystery Box * Monsters may drop Gems * Participate in events * Gather Gem Lodes * Attack the Guardians in the Labyrinth * The top 5,000 players in the Colosseum will get Gems * Deposit Gems in the Treasure Trove to earn more over time * Some Familiar skills will grant you Gems * Link your account (does not apply to Facebook links) * Purchase packs in the Mall How can I gather resources? You can find resource tiles on the Kingdom Map. Once you find one, tap on it and select Gather to send your troops out the gather resources. Your troops will need some time to gather the resources. Once complete, they will return back to your Turf with these resources. You will also receive a Resource Report in your mailbox. The max number of resources you can gather depends on your Army Capacity. How do I earn Player EXP? Clear Hero Stages and Skirmish Stages, hunt Monsters, engage in battles, use Player EXP items, or complete Turf, Admin, and Guild Quests to earn Player EXP. How can I get Talent Points? You’ll get Talent Points when you level up. You can use them to learn and/or upgrade Talents. How can I rename my player character? Your Castle is named after you, so changing your player name will also change your Castle name. Why should I be a VIP? VIP players get to enjoy many perks, including accelerated construction time, increased resource production, increased travel speed, Auto-Battle in Hero Stages, and many more! With these perks, VIP players grow faster, giving them an advantage in battles! Tap the VIP button on the top left corner to learn more! How can I raise my VIP level? You can raise your VIP level up to 15 by earning VIP Points. How can I gain VIP points? You gain VIP Points by logging in daily. Logging in for consecutive days will give more VIP Points! You can also get them from Quests and Events. The fastest way to gain VIP points is to buy Gems or use items with the ‘Get Points’ button. How can I increase my Might? Might can be increased by training soldiers, researching technology, constructing and upgrading buildings. During each upgrade, you can check the amount of Might you will gain from the menu! How can I get Allied Troops? After building your Embassy, your guild mates will be able to send Allied Troops to help you out if your Castle comes under attack. Upgrading the Embassy increases the number of allied troops that can be sent to you. What is an Invasion? An Invasion is an attack on another player. There will be a Rally Period before the start of the Invasion that you can set the duration of. During the Rally Period, your guild mates can choose to help by sending reinforcements to you. All troops will set off for the Invasion site when the Rally Period is over. You must have a Battle Hall to start an Invasion. The level of your Battle Hall determines the number of reinforcements you can receive. Only you can send back reinforcements. Troops that have already set off can’t be recalled. Can I increase the size of my Army? Your Army Limit will increase by 1 when your Castle reaches Levels 7, 13, 19, and 25 respectively. How can I save coordinates? Coordinates can be saved through the following steps: # Tap the map button to access the World Map. # Tap any location and a prompt will appear. # You can save the current coordinates by adding it to your bookmarks. # Your bookmarks can be viewed at the bottom left corner How do I hire Heroes? Collect 10 identical Medals to hire a Hero. You get Medals when you complete chapters in Normal or Elite Hero Stages. Certain events also give you the chance to win special, limited-edition Heroes! How can I make my Heroes stronger? Heroes learn new Hero Skills and Battle Skills when they level up and get promoted. You can also collect Medals to upgrade your Heroes and improve their attributes and Battle Skills. What do Heroes bring to the battle? Heroes command your army in battle! Aside from being elite fighters, they bring many skills that can help your army on the battlefield. They also allow you to have a bigger army! Account What is an IGG ID? Your IGG ID is bound to your device. You’ll only have one IGG ID across all IGG games installed on the same device.An IGG ID is a sequence of numbers generated for you after you play Lords Mobile for the first time. Your IGG ID serves as your game account and is required if you need to submit any bug reports or join various events in the future. You can find your IGG ID by opening Settings and tapping ‘Others’ >‘Account.’ How can I link and/or switch accounts? Tap the ‘+’ icon. Choose Account. Tap Link to connect your account to a Gmail account for safekeeping. Tap account and enter your linked Gmail account to switch accounts. Note: for iOS users, you will need to switch through Facebook accounts. How do I link my account if I’m using an Android device? You can secure your game progress by linking your game account (IGG ID) to a Google account! Note: Each Google account can only be linked once! Make sure that the Google account you want to link hasn’t been linked to any other IGG ID. # Under Settings, tap ‘Others’ > ’Account’ > ‘Link.’ # Select the Google account you want to link it with. How do I switch between accounts? Your game account and progress can easily be transferred as long as it is linked to a Google account. Remember that each IGG ID can only be liked to one Google account. Here are the steps to help you out. # Make sure that your account is linked to a Google account. # Log into your Google account and open Lords Mobile on the device you want to transfer to. # Under Settings, tap ‘Others’ >‘Account’ >‘Switch Account.’ # Select the Google account you have linked to your Lords Mobile account. Lords Mobile crashed on my Android device and refuses to load, what can I do? Start with these steps when you are ready to troubleshoot the cause of the crash you’ve experienced. Make sure that your copy of Lords Mobile was downloaded from the Google Play Store, as we are unable to determine the stability of games downloaded elsewhere. It is crucial that your device has enough memory to run the game. You can clear up space by minimizing the number of applications running. To close applications, go to ‘Settings’ >‘Apps,’ and select the applications that you want to close. Having insufficient storage space will also affect the quality of gameplay. Free up storage space on your device by deleting the applications you’re no longer using. It is important that your device is updated to the latest version for a better gameplay experience. To check for updates, go to ‘Settings’ >‘About Phone.’ I just bought Gems, but they never came through. What can I do? While most of the transactions go smoothly, sometimes our servers might be slower than usual or might result in errors. We appreciate your patience when this happens and ask that you please wait some time for your transaction to go through. If they do not appear, quit and restart Lords Mobile. Your Gems should now be credited to you. If all else fails, please contact our customer support and provide your order number. We’ll get back to you as soon as we can. Category:Guides Category:Community __NOEDITSECTION__